narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mountain A Go Go Too
|name = Mountain A Go Go Two |band = Kyaputen Sutoraidamu |song number = Naruto numer 7 |starting episode = Naruto 104 |ending episode = Naruto 115 |type = Ending |previous song = Ryūsei |next song = Hajimete Kimi To Shabetta |composer =}} Mountain A Go Go Two (jp. マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー, Maunten-a-gōgō-tsū ''), jest to utwór autorstwa Kyaputen Sutoraidam(Captain Straydum) do 7° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 13 października 2004. Obejmuje odcinki od 104 do 115. Opis Endingu przewija się kilka statecznych obrazków. Rozpoczyna i kończy się kadrem z Naruto. Kolejno widzimy drużynę siódmą, samotnego Naruto z kunaiem w ustach, Jiraiyę, Rock Lee, Nejiego, Shikamaru, Irukę, Trzeciego oraz Tsunade. Następny ciąg rozpoczyna Gaara, potem pojawia się Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zabuza, Itachi, Kisame i Haku, oraz różne ujęcia grymasu twarzy Naruto. Ostatni obrazek przedstawia dumnie stojącego Uzumakiego z rękami na biodrach. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Get out!!!.........Excuse me! Boku tama ni, boku tama ni yume ni afureru hito no kakeraga yama no yoni mieru kami-sama ni!! Hotoko-sama ni!! tsutae naiteru hito no kakeraga yama no yoni mieru Dan dan dan sura nan deru borushoino pose ni narandara shake shake shake sagaso janainowa Bye Bye Bye no let´s Ne yama no yoni mieru yama no yoni mieru yama no yoni mieru yama no yoni mieru |-| Kanji= ごくたまに　僕たまに 夢に破れるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える 神様に　仏様にすがり 泣いているひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズだランダラン シェイク　シェイク　そりゃそうじゃ無い 夢のショウ・ウインドゥも見ずに ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズはランダバー シェイク　シェイク　探そうじゃない 終わらないバイバイのリズムで 世の為に　人の為に 床に転がるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズだランダラン シェイク　シェイク　そりゃそうじゃ無い 夢のショウ・ウインドゥも見ずに ダンランダンスでランデブー 俺　勝利のポーズはランダバー シェイク　シェイク　探そうじゃない 終わらないバイバイのリズムで ウーラララ… ごくたまに　僕たまに 夢に破れるひとのカケラが ヤマのように見える ヤマのように見える… |-| Polski= Dość często, czasami widzę połamane szczątki ludzkich marzeń widzę ich całe góry Widzę szczątki płaczących ludzi które przywierają do Boga lub do Buddy Widzę ich całe góry Tańcz i spotykaj się w kółko moja zwycięska poza jest właśnie tu śpiesz się, śpiesz, spiesz, właśnie tak nie patrz przez okno w swoim śnie Tańcz i spotykaj się w kółko moja zwycięska poza to karuzela śpiesz się, śpiesz, śpiesz, odnajdźmy rytm niekończącego się pożegnania szczątki ludzi toczą się na ziemi dla dobra świata, dla dobra ludzkości Widzę ich całe góry Tańcz i spotykaj się w kółko moja zwycięska poza jest właśnie tu śpiesz się, śpiesz, śpiesz, właśnie tak nie patrz przez okno w swoim śnie Tańcz i spotykaj się w kółko moja zwycięska poza to karuzela śpiesz się, śpiesz, śpiesz, odnajdźmy rytm niekończącego się pożegnania Widzę ich całe góry Widzę ich całe góry... Dość często, czasami widzę połamane szczątki ludzkich marzeń widzę ich całe góry Widzę ich całe góry... |-| Angielski= Get out! sorry... Quite occasionally I occasionally See fragments of people broken by their dreams I see mountains of them Fragments of sobbing people Clinging to God or to Buddha I see mountains of them I see mountains of them I see mountains of them Rendevous and dance in circles I'll go 'round and 'round in my victory pose Shake shake shake That's the ticket Don't look through the show window in your dream Rendevous and dance in circles I'll do a roundabout in my victory pose Shake shake shake Let's go searching To the rhythym of a endless goodbye Fragments of people rolling on the ground For the sake of the world For the sake of mankind I see mountains of them I see mountains of them I see mountains of them Rendevous and dance in circles I'll go 'round and 'round in my victory pose Shake shake shake That's the ticket Don't look through the show window in your dream Rendevous and dance in circles I'll do a roundabout in my victory pose Shake shake shake Let's go searching To the rhythym of a endless goodbye I see mountains of them I see mountains of them Quite occasionally I occasionally See fragments of people broken by their dreams I see mountains of them Ciekawostki * '''Mountain A Go Go Two' jest debiutanckim singlem Kyaputen Sutoraidam. Zadebiutował na #73 miejscu list przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez sześć tygodni. Postacie * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Tsunade * Gaara * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Zabuza Momochi * Itachi Uchiha * Kisame Hoshigaki * Haku Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto